


Illicit Affairs

by Basketballer3511



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mary Winchester Finds Out About Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mary knows, Spying, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "So moms back..."Mary is back from the dead and faced with Sam and Dean's relationship that goes beyond being brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Illicit Affairs

"So moms back" Dean said, throwing himself down into a chair, passing an opened beer bottle to Sam. 

"Yeah" Sam replied, clinking the bottle lightly against Dean's before taking a much needed sip. 

Mary had finally fallen asleep, rubbing her tired eyes as she hugged them goodnight and promised to continue the mini family reunion in the morning. 

"Sam, talk to me" Dean asked, looking earnestly at Sam. 

"Nothing much to talk about" Sam replied, the maze in-between his brows furrowing deeper as he resolutely stared at the table. 

"Really?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair. 

"Dean" Sam said, in his best don't start voice, but Dean trampled on. 

"Come on" Dean whispered, pushing his chair so that he was knee to knee with Sam. 

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked, frowning. "We can't let mom know about us, so we're going to have to stop... this."

"Don't say that Sam" Dean replied, wincing at just the thought of it. Dean hated seeing the tear filled eyes staring back at him, he could feel the mirrored pain at imagining that they had to give this part of them up. 

"I'm not letting us give this up" 

Sam looked up at Dean, betrayed by the hope they could make this work. 

"Sammy we'll figure it out as we go" Dean promised, vowed to Sam. Sam nodded, letting out the breath of air that seemed to be trapped inside of him. He let himself be gathered into Dean's arms, clutching onto Dean's shirt as he leaned into his brother and let himself be grounded. 

* * *

Mary slept fitfully, but she supposed that was to be expected. Her Dean. Her Sammy. All grown up and strangers to their own mother. They were hers, yet in some way she felt that even if she was to be here for years there still would be a roadblock between her and her sons, and it would be of her sons creation. 

Her Dean. Her Sammy, no Sam. The "it's Sam" said regretfully, but passionately as Dean raised a brow and smiled to himself. 

Her baby was no longer her baby. Not in the technical sense, nor in the real sense. Her confusion and hurt festered as Dean playfully hit the Sam right above his backside with a towel, a grin around the words "Sammy" he followed it with. 

She expected an immediate fight, something about Sam tethered with anger. Quick to show his teeth and sink them in. 

She didn't expect the playful exasperation, the adoration as he worshipped his brother through his eyes and let his name be said like a prayer. 

* * *

"Come on, mom could walk in Sammy" Dean said, not moving away from the hand sliding down the front of his pants and squeezing lightly. 

"Better be quiet" Sam whispered, all salacious grin as he bit into the lips he had devoured the night before.

Mary heard whispers. Her own thoughts, her own grief for the loss of her life and for how her sons suffered the worst fate she could fathom. 

These whispers though were coming from her sons. Small, breathless chuckles, whispers of "come on" and "so good." 

She walked slowly. Hesitant in her footsteps and how her voice would carry and be heard by her sons. 

Her ribcage expanded in relief when she saw the two many inches apart, Sam grabbing plates and throwing her a grin over his shoulder and Dean preparing them all breakfast. 

It was nothing, Mary told herself. Absolutely nothing. 

* * *

Sam watched with concern as he saw Dean's shoulders start to slump and yawns that got longer as the night progressed. He glanced over at Mary, but she seemed unbothered by the time. Sam passed a note over to Dean, carefully distracting Mary so she didn't see it. 

" _ **Go to bed first**_ " the note read. Dean pocketed it and notched up the yawns, before telling them he was too beat to continue. 

Sam waited a good thirty minutes, his body feeling jittery to leave, but Mary still continued their research. Sam felt guilty in thinking that she was purposefully ignoring his yawns and rubbed eyes. 

"Mom, I gotta go. Can't even read the pages" Sam told her, dialing up his voice to make it sound sleepier then he was. 

Mary wanted to scream internally. She wanted to keep them away from each there, she didn't know why that feeling nagged. Something in her just knew if she looked in Sam's room, its occupant would be missing.

* * *

Sam crept into the bed, throwing an arm over Dean's warm skin, nuzzling his face closer into Dean's neck. Soft lips pressed against the heated skin, but Sam made no move to further the contact, just enjoyed the soft snores coming from Dean's mouth and the scent of old spice and sweat filling his senses. 

Mary's socked feet made little noise as she walked down the hallway, ears and eyes straining to make sure she didn't knock into anything and make noise that would wake Dean up or alert Sam. 

She felt guilty, spying on her thirty plus year old kids, but she had this nagging feeling. Something was wrong between those two, she just didn't know what. Didn't want to let herself know what. 

When she passed Sam's room, her breath hitched and her eyes watered. He wasn't in there. 

* * *

Dean bracketed his arms around Sam's waist, tucking his chin under Sam's head. Sam squeezed Dean's forearm, turning his head slightly to capture Dean's lips. 

The two lost themselves into the kiss, Sam turned around and bracketed both his knees on both sides of Dean's thighs. Dean clung onto Sam, sweeping his tongue into Sam's mouth as his brother dragged his fingers through his cropped hair. 

Sam pulled back with a laugh, Dean chasing his lips and lacing his fingers through his hair. 

"Thought we were watching a movie?" Sam whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Dean looked at him with glazed eyes, before his brain began to turn back on. "Yeah, uh, movie. Let's do that." 

Sam rolled off Dean with a laugh, returning to the position they had been in previously. Cuddled close and hands roaming absentmindedly, Sam was the first to feel his eyes start to get heavy. His head fell back into Dean's chest, Dean pressing light kisses on the side of his neck. He fell asleep to Dean rubbing his shoulders and pressing random kisses on his skin and face. 

Dean followed Sam into sleep, tucking his head close to Sam's and beginning to dose. 

* * *

Mary had sat out the movie night, but felt restless in the library. She cleaned up slowly, debating with herself if an impromptu visit to check on Sam and Dean would be okay. 

She stood in front of the couch, body chilling and warming at the same time to see Sam and Dean asleep on top of one another. Dean's arms wrapped around Sam and Sam tucked into him and clinging as if Dean was his anchor, even in sleep. 

It should have been an innocent scene, something she imagined John must have seen thousands of times when the boys were young and hopefully shielded from the horrors of this life. The innocence of the scene in front of her was ripped away from the sight of pressed lips against Sam's jaw. As if Dean had fallen asleep kissing his brother and Sam had slept right through it, unaware of his brothers actions. 

* * *

It was easy to see the hero worship. The trust between the boys and Sam's blind faith that Dean would always be there for him, ready to catch him when he slipped. 

It was easy to tell herself it was Dean manipulating his brother, blinding him and forcing his brother to believe that he was it for Sam. 

She knew Dean though. Knew how devoted he was to Sam. Knew how he would kill anything that hurt Sam and that included himself. 

Sam was Dean's equal. What Dean had, Sam had. Same coats, different colors, but still the same just like everything else they shared. So it was Sam and Dean's fault, not just one or the other. 

Whatever corrupted them, corrupted them together. Made her boys devout themselves in the most wicked ways she could dare to imagine. 

* * *

Did she just have to ignore it? Pretend the stares were solely just the looks shared between brothers. Pretend the touches were just ones of comfort that brothers share. 

If it was just heated looks and words, maybe she would have been able to walk away. Confront the monster in front of her, but this went beyond lust. It was pure love. 

Having each others backs, sharing spaces, trusting that they would always be devoted to one another. How could she ask them to give it up? How could she keep lying to herself that they even would? Even for her, their mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> "You taught me a secret language   
> I can't speak with anyone else  
> And you know damn well  
> For you I would ruin myself  
> A million little times"  
> Taylor Swift, "Illicit Affairs"


End file.
